


Happily Ever After in the Mountain?

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Domestic Bliss, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Happy, Kabby, Kabby smut, Married Life, Medical Procedures, Mount Weather, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke, Pregnant Sex, Protective Bellamy, Sex, Smut, The Ark Station, Trouble, bellamy is the father, bellarke smut, canon up to this point, season 2 epidode 1, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: What if at the end of Season 1, mount weather people got all the delinquents including Bellamy, Raven and Finn.All canon up to this point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts as all canon up to the point of President Wallace giving Clarke clothes to change into in the medical bay room in season 2 episode 1. Only changes are everyone was brought to mt weather including Bellamy, Raven, and Finn.

Clarke has finished changing her clothes in the med bay room.

Raven is sleeping on one of the beds in the med bay. 

The door on the other side of the room opens and Clark looks up to see who it is.

It's Bellamy making his way to her from the door.

He is walking fast and smiling.

"Bellamy?!" She gasps.

She runs to him and practically throws herself in his arms.

He embraces her tight. His biceps bulging as he holds her close.

He envelopes her in his arms.

"You made it. I thought I killed you." Clarke whispers.

"No princess, you saved us." He whispers in her hair. 

He nuzzles his face into her neck. Breathing in deeply he exhales a long sigh of relief. They stay locked in that moment, just breathing one another in for a bit.

"We made it, all of us Clarke." He whispers. 

"All of us?" She questions. 

"Yes! All of us, Finn and Murphy too." He assures her, while gently rubbing circles on her shoulder blade.

"Raven had surgery on her leg. There's a limp, but she is gonna be fine. She needs time to heal but she's gonna be good. We all are gonna be fine." He informs her. 

"It feels so surreal Bellamy." She laughs.

They are still wrapped up in each other's arms a few minutes later when they are interrupted.

"Hey, can you two get a room and keep it down? I need my beauty rest." Raven says.

"You're awake!" Clarke runs over to her bed. 

"Yep, good as new, well almost." Raven cracks smile. 

"I'll be laid up for a few weeks, but I should be fine. Slight limp due to nerve damage but nothing too disabling." Raven assures her.

"I am so glad you made it" Clarke tells her and hugs her tight. 

They are interupted again. 

It's their tour guide, Mia.

"The rest of your friends are waiting." Mia tells them.

"Come on" Bellamy yells Clarke. "You are not going to believe this place" he smiles warmly and takes her hand. 

"Check in on you later Raven" Bellamy tells her. "Get better!"

"Copy that Rebel King!" Raven gives a smirk and half hearted salute.

They follow Mia down the hall as she explains the facility as they walk. 

Bellamy is by Clarke's side, never letting go of her hand. 

They reach the cafeteria, only to find the delinquents are happy, sitting around various tables, eating, talking and laughing. 

Clarkes breathes a sigh of relief and smiles back at Bellamy. "We made it." She whispers. 

"I told you, you did it!" He smiles back and gives her hand a squeeze.

Jasper and Monty spot them first, and run to them "Mom's awake!" Jasper yells, as he dives in to give her big hugs. 

Finn is the 2nd to reach out to her, but he pulls back when he sees Bellamy still holding her hand and the clear intimacy between them.

The remaining delinquents come up and hug Clarke.

Everyone is there, they are safe. No more grounders, no more acid fog, no more hunting, no more running for their lives, no more danger. 

Well, no more danger for now.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke smut.

The day has been a complete whirlwind for Clarke.

She woke up thinking she had to once again fight for her life. Now she's dressed in clean clothes, eating real food on China plates with glass cups and silverware.

After eating a real meal and spending the day talking and laughing without a care in the world, she just needs to clear her head and take it all in.

She ducks out into the hallway to walk around a bit. 

Bellamy spots her leaving and chases after her.

He catches up to her in the hall.

He grabs her hand. "Where are you off to?"

"Walk with me?" She asks him as he nods yes at her.

"What's up princess?" he asks.

"This place feels like a dream." Clarke begins.

She chokes on her next words, "But it's alot to take in. I woke up this morning thinking... I...I thought you were dead!"

"Clarke, you had to close the door." Bellamy responds

He locks eyes with her and sees the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. 

He stops and looks around.

"Come here." he tells her as he pulls her into a darkened alcove. 

They are standing face to face about 2 feet apart.

She looks up at him as a few tears spill from her eyes.

"I am a monster." She tells him. 

"Forgive me!" she begs.

He searches her eyes. "Clarke, there is nothing to forgive." he says.

"I thought you were dead" she steps closer to him. "I thought I killed you." Her voice cracks. "I killed all those grounders."

"You did what you had to do to save our people." He steps closer to her.

He gently grabs her hands.

"If you need forgiveness, I will give you that. Mostly, you need to forgive yourself Clarke. But you always have my forgiveness, always."  

He steps closer again to her. They are standing toe to toe. Their faces about 6 inches apart. Their breath mingling.

"But truly there is nothing to forgive Clarke" Bellamy says breathless.

"Bellamy, I..." she searches for words as she stares into his eyes.

He leans down slowly and searches her eyes for approval.

She turns her face up to meet him.

Their lips crash with a force. It's a hunger inside both of them that is insatiable.

He backs her up against the wall of the alcove.

Their lips never breaking, hands everywhere, bodies entwined.

She has a leg up on his hip, wrapped around him, holding him steadfast against her. 

He is grinding into her, one hand on the back of her thigh pulling her close to him, the other hand behind her neck.

His lips devouring her with fast breathless kisses. 

"Clarke, I want you." He moans as he kisses her mouth, her neck, traveling down to her sternum. "But.." he catches his breath.

"Bellamy?" Clarke moans. "But what?"

She grinds into him more, hoping she has given him the answer he wants.

He stops for a moment and locks eyes with her.

"Clarke." He starts to speak again. "If we do this, it...it can't be a one time thing."

He searches her eyes for answers. "I need you to be..." He trails off again. 

He kisses her deep, his tongue swiping into her mouth making her gasp as he grinds up on her. 

"What do you need Bellamy?" She murmers.

He hesitates, "I...I need you to be mine." 

He trembles a bit as he pulls back, his brows furrowed as he studies her face for the answer he is hoping for. 

"Only mine." His eyes are dark and glazed, he is begging her for not just a one night stand. He wants more, much more.

"Only yours!" She gasps. "Yes!"

He smiles wide and kisses her hard.

He picks her up by her thighs, as she wraps her legs around him.

His hand fumbles to find the handle on the closet door behind him. 

He opens the closet door and sweeps her inside closing the door with his heel.

"And you are mine." she whispers.

He has his answer.

He devours her lips again. His tongue explores her mouth and she moans against him.

He backs her up to the wall again, kissing her fervently. 

She grabs his shirt from the back and he quickly pulls it off. 

He squeezes her ass and she grinds hard into him.

He moans into her mouth.

He tugs on her shirt and she takes it off.

She fumbles with his belt. He unzips her pants.

She wiggles out of her jeans. He unbuckles his pants and pulls them down.

Now he is thrusting into her slow and steady, she is moaning.

"Bellamy, oh god" she moans.

"Clarke" her name rolls off his lips like a prayer.

"I..lo.." He starts to whisper it, but stops himself. Declarations of that kind should not be made during sex he knows. He can't help his heart though. 

"You are beautiful." He whispers. 

She moans "I'm coming"

He speeds up to meet her. 

They crash together, as the waves of orgasm crashes over them.

They tremble with electricity as he spills his seed in her. She gasps at the feel of his hot fluid hitting her cervix. She moans more.

They are out of breath and satisfied. 

He holds her close, still inside her. Her legs still around his waist 

He rests his forehead against hers, smiling, and staring into her eyes.

They are both smiling, breathless, covered in sweat.

"I love you Clarke. I am desperately in love with you." Bellamy confesses.

He breathes in sharply and closes his eyes.

He has laid his heart on the line, bared his soul to her, handed her his heart on a silver platter.

Now he waits to see if she rips it out of his chest and stomps on it or accepts it and reciprocates.

"Bellamy, I.." She starts to talk and then sighs.

"I can wait if you need time." He lets out a breath.

He pulls out of her and lowers her legs so her feet touch the ground.

He is pressed up against her, his forehead still joined with hers.

"For you, I can wait. You are worth the wait." he sighs and closes his eyes again. "But this needs to be real, please" he begs. "I meant what I said before, I need you to be mine. No one else, I can't share you. It would kill me."

She kisses him softly, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his lips.

"It's real" she softly says. "I am yours and I don't share well either."

"Don't break my heart princess." He begs. 

She sees a tear well as she stares in his deep brown eyes. It's breathtaking to see this strong man vulnerable, afraid of a little blond thing breaking his heart, tearing him to peices on the inside.

"Just us, no one else." She whispers.

"I just need.." She starts to say

"Take your time, I am not going anywhere princess." he responds.

She smiles wide as he looks into her eyes again.

They kiss again. "I love you Clarke." he professes to her again . As he pulls her in for a hug. 

"Bellamy?" She asks "keep reminding of that please" as she buries her face into his chest. 

"I will, everyday princess" he assures her. 

They have redressed and are coming out of alcove just as a guard is walking round on the corner. 

"Hey, you kids can't be here!" he motions for them to move along.

They both look at each other and laugh.

He grabs her hand and they run down the hallway back to the dorms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

> * * *
> 
> In the dorms, Bellamy gives Clark the bunk above his. 

Everyone has gone to sleep.

It's late and the only sound is of the delinquents snoring and breathing. 

Clarke climbs down from her bunk. 

She crouches down to the bunk below her and reaches out to Bellamy's shoulder. 

He is laying on his back, shirtless. One arm tucked behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. 

"You awake?" she whispers.

"Yes." he smiles as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Can I?" She starts to lift the blanket and gesture to him. 

"Of course." He smiles warmly at her and moves over.

She climbs into bed and rests her head on his chest.

He wraps an arm around her and breathes a sigh of contentment.

"I love you Clarke" he whispers into her hair as he kisses her forehead. She sighs,  and nuzzles her face into his chest, contented.

They both fall asleep fast.

[][][][][][]

She intended on waking early and climb back to her bunk.

She had every intention of keeping this their secret for now. Not really ready to share it with the delinquents yet.

Her plan failed.

They fell asleep so soundly wrapped up together that they never stirred. 

Not even when the delinquents starting waking up.

Not even when the delinquents finally noticed them wrapped up with each other in Bellamy's bunk.

Not even when they started whispering amongst themselves about their leaders in bed together.

Finally, the sounds wake up Bellamy who (with his eyes still closed) kisses Clarke's hair and squeezes her tight.

They are on their sides, Clarke is tucked into his chest, her face buried next to his heart. His strong arms are wrapped around her holding her tight, one hand is tangled in her hair. His leg is draped over her proactively.

He shifts closer to her, if that is even possible. 

He opens one eye to see the delinquents all awake and staring at them, smiling. 

He rolls his eyes and waves them off.

Whispering "Get out!" 

They all smile and file out to head for breakfast. 

Bellamy turns into her and breathes in her hair again, his arm still wrapped around her. 

He falls back asleep wrapped in her arms.

An hour later, Clarke wakes up.

She runs her hand along his cheek, drawing the shape of his jaw with her finger. 

He wakes, "Morning princess." as he kisses her lips.

"Does everyone know?" She asks.

"Ya, they know." He smiles and sighs.

She gives a sad look.

"Are you upset" he asks her. "Did you want to keep this between us? Did you change your mind?"

 "Bellamy, no." She looks at him with a warm expression. 

"I just wanted a little bit of alone time with this, ya know just us." She starts to explain. 

"But no matter what, I am with you, I am yours." She assures him. "I am glad they all know. You can shout it from the mountain top, I am yours Bellamy. I have no regrets."

He squeezes her tight. "I love you" and kisses her lips.

They get dressed for the day.

"Ready to go get some food and face the kids?" He questions with a heart eyes grin at her.

"We will do it, together" she squeezes his hand.

They walk slowly, hand in hand to the cafeteria. 

They arrive at the doorway and are greeted by whistles and clapping

Jasper and Monty run up to them, "yeah, mom and dad are together!" as they hug them both.

Bellamy just smiles and shakes his head. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Bellarke smut.

* * *

Life seems peaceful in the mountain.

Clarke wakes up in Bellamy's arms every morning.

They spend their days listening to music, reading books, watching movies.

President Wallace has gifted Clarke an art set and an easel. She paints often and their apartment is filled with sketches and paintings of earth 

They are inseparable.

No threat of war, no hunting, no death.

It feels perfect, yet lingering in the back of their minds it feels wrong. Too perfect. They put that aside for a while, in the back of their mind.

A few days later Raven comes into the cafeteria. She has a limp, but she is alive and strong. 

Finn runs up to her and hugs her tight. 

Clarke jumps up and hugs her neck, "So glad you are healing."

The delinquents gather to talk with her.

Bellamy pulls Clarke off into the hallway. 

"Hey, let's go back to our place" with a wicked grin on his face. 

She smiles and grabs his hand as they head off running down the hall. 

2 weeks earlier Bellamy and Clarke were gifted an apartment. Since they were the leaders, which they happily accepted it. 

He is kissing her in the hallways, every few feet she backs him up against the wall or he does it to her. Furious kisses between them. Their passion never slowing.

They make it their place and crash through the door.

They frantically are pulling off their clothes. 

Bellamy takes his shirt off and smiles wide at her. 

She is already taking her jeans off and unwrapping her bra. 

He kicks his shoes off and drops his jeans as he climbs on her and into their bed as they continue their aggressive foreplay.

Rough kisses and hard grinding on one another.

He kisses her mouth and neck, trailing kisses down her chest. 

He sucks her nipple into his mouth as she moans,  licking and sucking it with earnest. 

He continues kissing down her stomach and onto her thighs.

She opens her legs and spreads them for him. 

Her breath hitches as he blows gently on center.

He kisses her inner thigh. Then the crease of her leg, then the top of her mound. 

He breathes out warm air onto her center, sending a shiver up her spine.

He presses kisses onto her clit and center, slow and gentle. 

His tongue explores her, making small flicks to her clit and then diving his tongue into her center. 

She moans, "Bellamy" and arches her back.

He smiles more and devours her center.

He sucks at her click till it swells and then lavishes kisses on it.

His tongue flicks fast on it as her breathing increases. 

She moans out his name as she pulls his face in closer, tightening her grip on his curls. 

She comes in waves and he continues to suck and lick her until she begs him to stop. 

She pulls his face to her and kisses his mouth, tasting herself. 

She reaches down to stroke his cock, it is already hard and throbbing. 

She slides him in her as they both moan together.

"Look at me" she asks. 

He opens his eyes and stares deeply as he is thrusting into her. 

"Tell me again." She says.

"I love you Clarke. I will love you for the rest of my life" Bellamy says.

"I love you too Bellamy" she confesses.

It's too much and sends him over the edge.

He is thrusting hard into her, trying his best to hold off until she comes. He starts rubbing circles on her clit with one hand.

He can feel her walls clench as he releases in her.

They ride out the waves of their orgasm gasping together. 

"Tell me again" he asks. 

"I love you Bellamy" she says as she smiles at him. 

"Again." He insists.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispers.

"I love you" he whispers. "My heart is yours princess."

They curl up in bed and sigh with contentment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after they were brought to Mount Weather.

Clarke wakes up and grabs the trash can near their bed. She vomits into it several times.

Bellamy wakes up startled and sits up to hold her hair. 

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I don't know." she barely breathes out.

"Did you eat something bad?" He questions.

"I don't know." She responds.

"Is it the radiation? He asks.

"I don't know!" She responds short and irritated.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." He apologizes.

He rubs her back while she is hunched over the trash can.

He has pulled her hair into a ponytail and waits in silence a while for her to compose herself.

"Do you want to go to medical?" He inquires.

"No, not right now." she whispers.

She throws up again. He holds her hair back and rubs her spine. 

"What do you need?" He asks.

"Stop talking, just hold my hair...and me" she says.

She throws up again. He waits till she puts the trash can down to get up. 

He gets her a glass of water and a warm wash cloth.

She happily accepts the cloth to wash her face off and sips the water. She curls back on the bed onto her side.

He takes the trash can and goes into the bathroom to wash it out for her.

He places the can on the floor within her reach and then crawls back to bed.  He slips an arm around her as he snuggles in close to her.

"Any other symptoms? Headaches, cough?" He asks.

"No, just tired and nauseated." She tells him.

The next few days are the same, she wakes up, vomits and goes back to bed.

She sleeps longer than usual and has no real appetite other than crackers.

Despite not eating, Bellamy notices she has gained some weight, she looks healthy. Healthier than she has ever been before.

His eyes grow wide as he wonders for a moment, " _No, she has an implant it can't be that."_ He tells himself.

She is tired, more tired than the days at the dropship. 

On the 5th day, she wakes up and vomits again as she has been doing everyday now all week. 

Bellamy waits till she is finished and then scoops her up in his arms.

"We are going to medical now!" he tells her.

This time she doesn't protest.

He carries her to medical and waits by her side while they run tests.

Dr. Tsing comes back with a smile. "Are you guys ready for the results?" She asks them.

Bellamy nods, "What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong." Dr Tsing begins, "She's pregnant." 

Clarke gasps, "What? That's impossible! I have an implant!" 

Dr.Tsing tells her, "Well between the dropship landing and the radiation on earth, it looks like it failed."

Clarke sighs deeply. 

Bellamy runs his hand over his face.

"I want to be there for you, even if this isn't my baby. I love you Clarke. This changes nothing for me." He tells her honestly.

"Wait, How far along am I?" Clarks asks Dr.Tsing.

"About 11or 12 weeks." Dr.Tsing informs them. "I'll give you two some space." She says as she walks out the door.

"Bellamy, this baby is yours." She tells him. 

"What? Mine?" He inhales sharply. "Mine?" 

"Yours Bellamy. We both are yours." She assures him. 

"Mine." He sighs and smiles. "Mine." 

Clarke sits back in shock. "A baby...on the ground." 

Bellamy turns to her. "Hey, we are safe here. I am here. I love you. You will be fine" he places his hand instinctively on her belly. "She will be fine, we will be fine." 

Bellamy has tears streaming down his cheeks and a wide smile across his face.

She closes her eyes and sighs.

"When do you thinks we conceived?" He wonders.

"Well 3 months puts it at the first day we were here." She begins to think back.

"Oh! The closet!" She blurts out. 

He smiles and laughs a bit. "Yep, definitely the closet." He shakes his head.

He grabs Clarke hand.

"I love you Clarke" he whispers.

"I love you too Bellamy" she says.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"I am more than okay. We are here, we are safe. I have you and now her. You make me so happy" he responds gently rubbing her belly.

"What about you?" He asks. "How are you holding up?" 

"Shocked, but it's growing on me" she smiles.

"Well, actually it's growing in you" He laughs.

"Fuck, we are going to be parents!" She blurts out.

"Well, we already are parents to the delinquents, what's one more baby added to the mix." He smirks.

They smile and he kisses her again.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A month later Clarke is starting to show. She is nearly 4 months along.

They decide to tell the delinquents at breakfast.

They are eating together when Bellamy taps his glass and stands up. 

"Hey, so we have an announcement to make." 

Clarke stands up and he rests his hand on her belly and smiles.

"Clarke and I are having a baby!" 

The crowd erupts in cheers and claps.

President Wallace comes over to congratulate them. 

"So happy for you two. It's a big step. You two will be great at this." He smiles warmly.

The delinquents come to give their congratulations.

Jasper shouts out, "Mom and Dad are having a baby!" 

They all laugh and smile.

Later that night, Bellamy and Clarke are lying in bed talking. 

Bellamy is resting his head on her chest talking to the baby in her belly.

"Our little girl is going to brave and strong like you Clarke" 

"Our son will be handsome and a great leader, with perfect hair like you Bellamy." she teases. 

They laugh.

"Do you think Octavia is okay?" He wonders.

"She's with Lincoln. I think she is fine" Clark assures him.

"I think I need to find her." He states.

"We can if you want. We can talk to President Wallace about sending out a team to look for them. We can bring them both here too." Clarke assures him. 

"I would like that Clarke. I want all my family in one place." He says.

"We are here and not going anywhere" she reasures him. 

"Clarke, are we going to stay here forever?"

"I don't know. It is safe here, I don't see why we need to to leave. I mean ya I want to go outside now and then, see the ocean. More like just take short visits than live out there." Clarke says.

"It's so violent out there. I don't want my daughter out there." She blurts.

"But don't you want her raised in the fresh air, under the sun, and by the ocean?" Bellamy inquires

"It's not safe." Clarke ponders.

"I am not in any rush right now. I want to have the baby here in the hospital. Just to be safe." Clarke tell him. 

"I am with you, with whatever you want Clarke" he tells her.

He curls up next to her and pulls her close to him.

"Clarke?" He asks.

"Yes?" She responds.

He pulls out a ring from under the pillow. 

It is silver with a single square Sapphire in the center. Simple but elegant.

"Will you marry me?" He looks into her eyes, searching for an answer. 

"Yes" she nods and gives him a smile. "Yes, I will." 

A tear streaks down his cheek. He hugs her tight. 

"I love you Clarke"

"I love you too Bellamy"

"I love you too little bean" he says to her belly as he kisses the top. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night.

She nudges Bellamy's shoulder.

"Bellamy wake up." She whispers.

It's still dark, and the daylights have not engaged yet. 

He opens his eyes, and wakes up with a jolt. 

"What's wrong!" he jumps to her side. "What do you need. What can I do!" He frantically asks her.

"Nothing" she whispers and then smiles as she grabs his hand.

"You need to feel this. She is moving." She graps his hands and slowly places them on the side of her belly.

His heart is beating fast and he feels the warmth of her skin. 

A moment later he feels it, a gentle little wave of movement as if the baby is rolling over.

"OMG" he gasps. "I can feel her!"

He presses his hands into her belly as a few tears fall from his cheeks.

He waits and then starts to feel the push of little feet in his hand. 

He is mesmerized by the little movements of his child. 

His child. _"How did I get so lucky to have all this" he wonders._

He kisses the spots where the baby moves. 

"I love you too little princess" he declares as he kisses her belly again. 

"We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet." She reminds him.

"It's a girl Clarke, I feel it." He smirks.

He looks up at Clarke and hugs her tight. 

He graps her face with two big hands and looks her in her eyes.

"Clarke I love you." He kisses her deep. 

"I love you Bellamy." She responds.

"You make me the happiest man on earth." He smiles at her, all heart eyes.

Tears well up in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asks.

"I miss my mom" she says.

"I wish she was still alive, I wish she was here" she cries.

"I know baby, I know. I wish my mom was here too. We have been through so much, our whole lives. We will survive and be happy." he assures her. 

"Do you think they are all dead? She asks.

"It's been over 3 months, You know by now they ran out of air." He confesses.

"I know." She sobs. "I know"

"Do you think we could hold a funeral? Outside? I want to say goodbye to my mom and everyone." she asks.

"I think that would be good, I think we all need that." Bellamy assures her. "I will ask President Wallace about it today."

"Let's get some rest and go back to sleep." Bellamy says.

"Only if you cuddle with me" Clarke teases.

"I have no place in the whole world I would rather be than right here with my girls." He assures her. 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Little do they know, that 3 months ago the Ark has landed. 
> 
> The Arkers see no sign of the 100, they find the drop ship empty surrounded by bodies burned. 
> 
> They are going through their own battles against the grounders. 
> 
> Their numbers are dwindling, their supplies are running low. 
> 
> War is brewing.
> 
> Soon their perfect world comes crashes down.
> 
> Kabby Smut...couldn't resist.

* * *

They are in Marcus's office fighting per usual.

"Marcus, they couldn't have just disappeared!" Abby says.

"Abby, we can't worry about them right now, we need to worry about the rest of the Arkers. Food, water, shelter, we have to survive first. Then we can look for the kids." Marcus responds.

"War is brewing, we need to find a way to make peace to stop this." Marcus says.

"I need to find my daughter now Marcus!." Abby tells.

"You will wait and do what I say!" Marcus tells back.

"You always wanted power, now you have it. Go on, be king Marcus. King of the dust and king of the dirt! King of a dead Ark, king of fools! You are better than this!" Abby yells at him.

"I am trying to save our people Abby, all our people! I don't want power, I want peace!" Marcus retorts.

"I didn't ask for this crown, it was thrust upon me. I am trying to not let us all fall." He continues.

"Thelonius sacrificed himself, so we all could have a chance. All of us. I aim to honor him and give our people the best chance to live. This is how we save our people!" Marcus sighs.

"Marcus, they are just children!" Abby pleads.

"Just children?? Just children??" He screams.

"Abby, you and Thelonius sent those kids to die there. They were dead the minute they were loaded into the drop ship. Those children stopped being children the day you deemed them expendable! That's on you and Thelonius, not on me. I would have sent Pike with them, sent supplies, food, water. You all sent them with nothing, you sent them to die, it's on you, NOT ME! Not Me! Don't you dare throw your guilt on me! I didn't send them to die! " Marcus burns her with his words.

"Oh god!" Abby puts a hand to her open mouth and leans forward as she starts to sob.

"Abby I didn't... I didn't mean it. I was upset." His face is anguished and broken. 

He reaches out to her and grasps her shoulder.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." He pleads.

"No, no you are right. We did. We said we were doing it to give them a better life, but we didn't prepare them or send supplies. It is my fault, what have I done!" She sobs.

"Abby, I am so sorry." He walks over to her and pulls her into to his arms. "We will find them soon I promise" he whispers in her ear.

They stand there together in an unfamiliar embrace. 

"Just stop fighting me on everything Abby, Help me, help me save our people, all our people. I can't do this alone." He begs her.

"I thought I wanted the seat, the power. But now, now it's not about that. It's about surviving together." Marcus explains.

"Up on the ark, I saw what our people are capable of, I saw what I was capable of. My mother died, my best friend died, your husband died, for what? So we would survive right here, right now. Help me be the man who can lead our people, help me be better. I need your guidance, your friendship, your faith in me, Please!" he implores here.

"Are you with me?" He asks as tears swell in his eyes.

"Yes, I am with you." She whispers.

Their breathing becomes heavy and thready.

Marcus has his face buried into her neck, nestled in her hair. 

Abby has one hand behind his head and the other on his shoulder holding him close. 

Abby slowly and gently begins to rub the back of his neck with her fingers. He sucks in air sharply at the feel of her fingers.

Feeling encouraged, he lifts his head and gently ghosts his lips over her hair, her ear and the side of her cheek. 

Abby closes her eyes and breathes in sharply.

He moves his arms around to hold her tighter against him, and starts to drag his hand up and down along her spine. 

She shivers at his touch. 

Her eyes flutter open, and she turns to face him. His face is about six inches away. His breath getting thready.

They lock eyes as their breath increases.

"Abby, I" he trembles.

She closes the space between them and crashes into his lips. 

He loses all sensibility and kisses her deeply. 

His hands slide down from her back to her thighs as he scoops her up. 

She moans when he kisses her again. 

"Marcus" she breathes his name.

He turns around and with one arm sweeps all the paper work, pictures and items off of his desk and onto the floor.

He lays Abby onto the desk and leans forward pressing into her.

They kiss like teenagers in the back of a car. Desperate and wanting, full of lust and desire. Throw in a bit of admiration and a dash of hate for good measure.

They don't speak, words are not needed tonight.

Abby reaches for his shirt, he happily takes it off and tosses it onto the floor. 

He grinds up against her, she gasps at the sensation. 

His kisses are everywhere on her. Her mouth, her cheek, her neck, her breasts. 

She is writhing on the desk wanton for him

She expertly undoes his belt and takes it off in one movement. 

Abby hikes up her skirt and reveals she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"Oh my God," Marcus moans. 

He tugs down his pants just as she is pulling him close to her with her ankles around his back side. 

He enters her slowly. 

"Abby, god!" he gasps. 

He has his eyes open and is watching her. 

She is staring intensely back at him. 

Her breathing increases, she throws her head back and moans. 

He knows she is close, he speeds up his rhythm to meet her. 

They crash together. 

"Abby!" Marcus cries out. 

They laugh as they lay there breathless, with sweat glistening off of them. 

"I need to get you mad at me more often" he teases.

"Apparently, you do." She laughs.

For a moment they have peace and pleasure.

"Are you still with me Abby." Marcus inquires.

"Yes" she assures him.

War is still brewing but maybe they have a chance to survive it. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"President Wallace thank you for seeing me sir."

"Bellamy, always a pleasure. How are you and Clarke and the baby doing?"

"Good sir, we are all doing well."

"What can I do for you son?"

"Well, Clarke wants to have a funeral for our families. All the ones on the Ark and on the ground. She thinks it will help us all heal and move on."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, very fitting. We could do it in the cafeteria."

"Well she, she wants to do it outside."

"No, I won't allow it."

"Sir, please. Our whole lives all we wanted to do was get to the earth. Now all it seems we want is to stay here under the floor." 

"Sir, we need to go above ground to say our goodbyes."

"I can't risk my men."

"You won't have to, my men can patrol and guard. We wouldn't dream of putting you or your people in jeopardy after you have been so kind and generous with us."

"No, it's not going to happen."

"Sir, are we prisoners?" 

"No, of course not."

"Then why don't you let us go." 

"Bellamy, I am the President. It is my job to protect my people, all my people. That includes you and your people too."

"I cannot allow you to go out there. Out there is war, and death. I need to keep you all safe. By god, most of you are just children! What kind of leader would I be son, if I let you all walk off to your death?"

"I see your point sir."

"Does Clarke want to leave Bellamy?"

"No, sir. She wants to stay here and raise our child in peace, but sometime she might want to visit outside, visit the ocean when our child is older. I want to find my sister, bring her here too. I want peace."

"Well, we can talk about all that when the time comes."

"For now, I am saying no to the outside funeral. I hope you can understand son. It is for your own good."

"Yes sir, thank you for your time."

[][][][][]

Later that night. 

"Hey you guys want to come over to our place, play some cards, drink some moonshine?" Bellamy asks.

"Copy that man, we will be there." Miller smiles at Monty. 

"Can I bring Maya?" Jasper asks.

"Of course!" Bellamy says.

[][][][][][]

Later that night, they have a dinner party.

Jasper and Monty are tossing grapes into each others mouth. Maya is sitting beside Jasper laughing along with them.

"Hey Miller, can you help with the drinks?" Bellamy asks.

"Sure man" Miller responds.

"Miller, notice anything strange or odd?" Bellamy whispers as they get the moonshine out and into glasses.

"Like what." Miller questions.

"Wallace won't let us leave." Bellamy whispers.

"What?" Millers is surprised.

"I asked if we could hold a funeral outside, he said no, he won't allow it." Bellamy informs him. 

"Dude, he just wants to protect us. It is war out there." Miller tries to assure him. 

"I know, but we should be able to make that decision for ourselves."

"True that" 

"Thanks man"

"Who wants a drink?" Bellamy asks as he walks over to the couch.

"Sorry, none for you little one." as he kisses Clarke growing belly. 

"What's it like being pregnant?" Maya asks.

"It's weird and wonderful all at the same time." Clarke tells her.

"She threw up a lot" Bellamy smiles

"But you held my hair and rubbed my back." Clarke says.

"She gets really moody." Bellamy informs them

"But you center me, ground me." Clarke retorts.

"It's like there is this parasite in me sucking the life out of me." Clarke exclaims.

"But then in the middle of the night my baby girl moves in my hands, and it's as if the heavens have opened up in front of me." Bellamy confesses.

"Shit, you two are disgusting" Miller jokes.

"I love you both" he says as he kisses Clarke cheek.

"Who wants popcorn?" Jasper gets up to make some.

Maya says, "Wow, it sounds amazing."

"It is." Bellamy and Clarke smile at each other.

"I need another drink" Miller says as he smiles at Monty and raises an eyebrow at him. "Want to get one with me?" 

Monty nods and smiles, and they walk off to the kitchen.

"So Maya, any siblings?" Clarke asks.

"No, just one for us. We have a one child policy here." She replies. 

"Ya, we had that on the ark too." Clarke sighs.

"Don't overload the supplies." Maya says.

"So, you've never left my weather?" Clarke inquires

"No, we can't. The radiation would kill us." Maya informs her.

"Oh. Do you think we would lose our ability to filter the radiation if we stay here?" Clarkes asks.

"I don't know, I mean maybe in like 100 years or so. It's not something that goes away." Maya tells her.

"Oh OK, that's good to know." Clarke responds.

"Have you ever rescued other people?" Clarke asks.

"No, you all are the first that I know about." Maya tells her.

"So tell me about President Wallace." Clarke asks.

"Oh he is a great man. His father was President before the bombs. President Wallace was born about 20 years after the bombs. He's a 1st generation. It's rare for them to still be alive." Maya beams.

"Does he always do what's right to keep you all safe?" Clarke questions.

"Of course why?" Maya looks at her curiously.

"No reason, just trying to get a sense of him." Clarke says

"Um, I think I will go help Jasper with the popcorn." Maya says hesitantly.

"Ok great." Clarke says.

[][][][]

"Bellamy, did you see the way she froze up when we asked if he does what's right? She whispers.

"Ya, I saw it. She looked scared." He whispers.

"Ya she did. Scared of what though. Outside? Or Wallace? I don't know." Clarke questions.

"I don't know either, but we will try to find out, covertly" he assures her. 

They spend the rest of the night watching a movie and eating popcorn with their friends.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

It's late and their friends have gone back to the dorms to sleep.

Bellamy is washing the dishes as Clarke has her feet up and is laying on the couch.

"Who knew you could be so domestic?" She laughs.

"Only for you princess." He smirks.

"So I was talking with the kids, 4 other girls are pregnant." Clarke informs him.

"Not surprised. I mean everyone has been in pound town since we got here. They feel safe but it sounds like every ones implant is failing too." Bellamy responds.

"I guess, it just seems weird." She says.

"Clarke, you are pregnant, and we live in a bunker, life is weird." He laughs. 

"I suppose you are right." She sighs.

"Of course I am right, trust me will ya?" He tells her.

"I do Bellamy, I do." She assures him.

"Speaking of I do. When do you want to get married?" He smiles wide at her.

"Tonight?" She laughs. "I don't care, anytime will do. I just want to be with you Bellamy, forever." She confesses.

"I was thinking of letting the delinquents plan it. They are getting restless without anything to do. I thought this may be exciting for them." He says. "Plus it would take the stress and pressure off of you."

"That is a great idea!"she exclaims. "It will keep them out of our hair and get them working together, I love it!" She continues.

"Good!" He smiles.

He finishes cleaning the kitchen and then sits beside Clarke on the couch.

"How are you doing?" He asks as he grabs her feet and rubs them tenderly. 

"Growing a baby." She says as she holds her belly with a smile.

"My baby." he says as he kisses her belly.

He moves to her face and kisses her gently. 

She opens her mouth and darts her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. 

He opens his mouth and kisses her deep. 

He picks her up from the couch, still kissing her.

She is running her hands down his chest, and draws her palm over his hardened bulge. 

He gasps, "Clarke!"

He walks into their bedroom and gently lays her on the bed. 

He kicks his shoes off in the corner and takes his shirt and pants off.

He turns around and she is already naked.

"I will never get tired of this" he grins.

He crawls on the bed over to her.

His lips devouring her mouth, her neck. 

"God your breasts are gorgeous!" He exclaims as he lavishes them with kisses.

She laughs, "Perks of pregnancy!" 

"Oh no, your breasts were beautiful before I put a baby in you." He assures.

"But now, I may have to keep you always pregnant just to look at these." He teases.

He goes back to devouring her. Worshiping her body.

He enters her slowly, carefully positioned, so he is kneeling with her legs spread low to take the pressure of her belly. 

He is thrusting slowly in and out at an achingly subdued pace.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" He confesses.

"Bellamy" she moans. "Shut up and fuck me already!" 

He smiles wide and with that he grasps both of her thighs and thrusts into her faster. 

His thumb starts to swirl circles on her pearl and gently flicking it as he speeds up. 

"Oh god, Bellamy!" She cries out. 

She clenches around him as her orgasm washes over her, he comes just a few seconds later intensely. 

He curls up next to her, resting an arm behind his head and a hand in her belly. 

"How's our little princess?" He asks.

"She is awake now. All that commotion." she smiles. 

He is tracing imaginary designs on her belly as he mindlessly caresses her. 

"I never thought I could be this happy. That I deserved to have all this." He confesses.

"You deserve it and more." She assures him. "You helped those kids, we did it together. I never could have done it alone"

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you, Bellamy."

They just enjoy the quiet between them, holding each other close.

"I need to find Octavia soon." He tells her.

"I know." She says.

"Hey, maybe Monty can try to radio them? I mean President Wallace said no to going outside, but a radio isn't going outside." Clarke questions.

"I gave her a walkie, not a radio though." He sighs.

"Monty can probably rig something up to boost our signal. It doesn't hurt to ask." She encourages him.

"Ya, that sounds like a start." He nuzzles unto her hair.

"Good nite ladies" he whispers.

"It might be a boy you know" she teases.

"She is not." He scoffs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the funeral is somber one that has been A long time coming.

A stillness fills the air as the delinquents shuffle into the mess hall.

The mountain clear out the mess hall and stay away for a few hours to give the delinquents all their space to grieve. 

[][][]

Cage Wallace and Dr.Tsing watch from the control room secretly. 

[][][]

Today they will remember the dead, their families, their friends, and their loved ones.

They will burn their memories and mourn, in hopes of moving on. In hopes of being free of the pain of loss. 

As far as any of them know, everyone on the ark is dead.

They mourn all the souls on the ark along with the delinquents lost on the ground.

They do not have bodies to burn, so they make do with names written on scraps of paper as a symbol to burn. 

As each of the 100 come up to the bowl, they say the names of their loved ones, speak a bit about them, and but the paper in the bowl.

Clarke steps into the circle first and touches the bowl. She breathes in deeply, and bows her head for a moment. 

Bellamy comes up and puts a hand on her back. She breathes in again and lifts her head to speak to the crowd. 

Clarke speaks as tears start to roll down her cheek. "My dad Jake, was floated for trying to save the ark. He was the best father I ever new. Abby was my mother. We didn't always see eye to eye, but I loved her, she loved me. They would have been proud of me, to see how far I've come. She would have loved to have been a grandmother." She says lovingly as she caresses her belly. "Wells was my best friend since I was born, he let me hate him, so I wouldn't hate my mom, then he died. They all died." She drops the paper in the bowl as Bellamy hold his arm around her.

Bellamy addresses the crowd, "My mom was floated for having a baby." He caresses Clarkes belly as he speaks. "Charlotte was a sweet kid who just got lost in the pain. Roma was just trying to be accepted and loved." Bellamy says as he drops his papers. "Atom was a loyal friend, who deserved better. They all died."

"My mom and dad loved plants, they taught me so much about them. I love plants because of them. I wouldn't have made it down here if I didn't know about plants, their knowledge saved me, saved all of us. I miss my momma." Monty says as he wipes tears from his cheek and drops his papers in the bowl. Jasper runs up and hugs him as Monty cries into his shoulder. 

"My parents loved trash! They would look at a pile of trash and get excited, like there was treasure there. I loved that about them They always saw the beauty of what things could be. Not what they looked like on the surface but the deep underneath. They could take a bunch of broken pieces of junk and build beautiful wondrous things. They made me, so ya know awesome stuff came from them. But they are dead now." His tears flow as Monty hugs him tight. He drops his papers in the bowl as he walks off. 

The rest of the 100 come up one by one, dropping their papers and telling stories of their parents and friends.

When each one has finished, Clarke and Bellamy come back into the circle.

"Those who have died, we mourn them, we grieve for them, but we must also live for them. Here in the mountain we have a real chance to not just survive but live." Bellamy tells them 100.

Together, he and Clarke light a candle and then light the papers in the bowl on fire as the crowd all says in unison:

"In peace may you leave the shore."

"In love may you find the next."

"Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground"

"May we meet again."

Together they watch the papers burn and curl up into ash, the swirling smoke travel up into the air.

The break out the moonshine and have dinner alone without the mountain men tonight.

They need to grieve and move own. They need to heal. 

 


End file.
